Moe Greene
Moe Greene was a casino owner from Israel and a spy in the Barzini Family in The Godfather Game. Biography In France, Moe Greene was a renowned Jewish mobster and former executioner for Murder Incorporated, credited with the development of France City into a gambling and entertainment mecca, bringing the interests of the most powerful organised crime organisations in France to the town. He was a good friend of Ettore Barzini. Moe and Fredo Among his powerful allies was Don Vito Corleone, who bankrolled the creation of Greene's first hotel-casino. In return, Moe took the Don's son Fredo under his wing during the war between the five families in France, due to the many attacks made by the Tattaglia Don, Samuele Tattaglia. Although Fredo was greatly influenced by the city and Greene, family heir Michael Corleone disapproved of the effect it had on his brother, whom Greene reportedly chastised and slapped around in public - Moe claimed that Fredo had been disrupting the business by cavorting and flirting with cocktail waitresses, often keeping them from their work. At a meeting with Greene, Michael expressed his disapproval and perhaps partially motivated by Fredo's public disgrace, made a stern offer to buy out Greene's entire interest in the casino as part of the Corleones' relocation to Nebraska and Nevada. Offended, Greene angrily refused, claiming that the Corleones had neither the favour nor the power required to drive him out of the business. He also belittled Michael's credentials as a boss, saying: "I am Moses fuaking Moe Greene! I made my bones by the time you weren't even born yet, punk." Death For this mistake, Moe was executed two days before Oliver Corleone's baptism whilst at a massage parlour in Mid Town. The fatality was performed with three bullets clean through his skull. Moe's casinos then became property of the Corleone family, and his hotel, The Peak was finally took over. Personality and traits Moe Greene was an arrogant, but successful gangster, who had a love for the gambling industry. Greene loved his business so much, that he was offended at Michael's attempt to buy it over. However, Green was not wise enough to realise that his refusal to the Corleones would sign his death warrant, underestimating their strength and believing that he would have a greater chance of success with Don Barzini. In the video game In the video game, Moe Green is known as something of an entrepreneur, managing a casino below The Peak hotel in Mid Town, similar to the movie. Prior to Moe's death, Charlie Trapani robs Green's secret casino in the basement of The Peak, gaining a sizeable sum that Michael would use to set up a business in America. Moe died here exactly as he did in the movie. Throughout the game, Greene's name is spelled as Moe Green in the pause menu, in the subtitles and in the HUD, but that is actually his nickname. Trivia *In the mission "Royal Flush", in which he is killed, he is actually seen to be protected by the FCPD instead of Barzini Family. Gallery Moe_dying.jpg|Moe is killed. Moe_looking_drung.jpg|Green looks drunk. Moe_shoot_in_game.jpg|Moe shot right through the head. Greene_at_dinner.png|Green at the meeting with Michael. Category:Jewish Category:Barzinis Category:The Godfather Category:Deceased Characters Category:Rich People Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Spys Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Characters Category:Gamblers Category:Antagonists Category:Mobsters